With development of network technologies, a traditional physical network is being replaced by a virtual network and a Software Defined Networking (SDN) network. It is a long time to totally replace the traditional physical network with the virtual network and the SDN network. Therefore, in a long time, the traditional physical network, virtual network and SDN network will coexist. It is necessary to effectively and intensively manage the traditional physical network, virtual network and SDN network to implement network interconnection and provide users with network services.